


High Like No Other

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Jaemin can't sleep and is alone until Jeno comes to find him. Unbeknownst to him, there's lots of reasons why Jeno can't sleep either.(Set after Day 1 of The Dream Show - 15th November 2019)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235
Collections: Other Ships





	High Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm back with yet more Nomin smut, oops. Unplanned as usual, but I got caught up in Dream FEELS and somehow this came out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Sitting alone in the dark probably isn't the best idea when you live with several other people, so Jaemin quickly looks up when he hears a door open and the softness of bare feet on the wooden floor of the dorm's living room, but relaxes just as fast when he instantly recognises the silhouetted person's gait. 

Jeno tends to walk leading with his shoulders, usually when he's confident on stage or on something of a personal mission, and whilst it's more than likely neither of those options right now, there's a subtle manliness to his presence that makes Jaemin swallow tightly and his breath catch as Jeno comes towards him and a wash of diffused moonlight falls over his profile. Together, they watch the city continue to move below them for several long minutes until Jaemin can't take the silence anymore. He's not sure what Jeno's thinking and it unsettles him. He's not even sure why Jeno is awake too, so Jaemin falls back on the simplest guess.

“Can't sleep, huh?”

Jeno meets his gaze, blinking slowly, as if he's weighing up his response. Eventually, he gives a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I guess not.”

He slides into the seat next to Jaemin, body turned towards him as he puts one leg underneath himself. In worn shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, his bare knee presses against Jaemin's covered thigh, his patterned pyjama pants as baggy as the t-shirt he sleeps in, except neither of them are doing much of that tonight. 

It's been a big day. Their first proper, entirely solo concert as NCT Dream. The first of three in their home city. The thought blows his mind every time, even though it's happening, it's _happened_ tonight. He had so much fun, amplified by the fact that only a couple of years ago did he wonder whether he'd get to be an idol again at all. A shiver runs down his back, maybe a reminder, maybe at the thought of things not going his way, but then he looks at Jeno. _His_ Jeno. He smiles, small and grateful, his heart entirely full.

"Can't believe we got to - "

Jaemin's noise of surprise is lost between their lips as Jeno surges forward to kiss him, hand up to the sharp hinge of Jaemin's jaw and he's too bowled over by such a sudden move to do anything but follow Jeno's lead, sitting back until Jeno unfolds his body and crawls into Jaemin's lap.

He takes hold of Jeno's biceps, pulling his hands from his face. "Jen, wait - "

"Don't think," he hisses, lips at the smoothness of Jaemin's cheek. "Please."

Jaemin never thought he was the type where one word could change his mind about anything, but Jeno isn't just anyone. Moreover, he hears what's behind the word. Desperation. Searching. It's a bit of a public joke nowadays that Jeno can be hard to read, emotionally. He's steady, dependable, never likely to give in to serious hysteria, but Jaemin's known him too long, too intimately, to not know the real him and know this for what it really is. He's _vulnerable_.

Decision made, Jaemin angles his head to kiss Jeno's neck, hear him sigh in something like relief and Jaemin's only too glad to understand, to provide, because Jeno gets him too. He can be loud and excitable and give Donghyuck a ride for his money in the dramatic stakes sometimes, but he sees the affection in Jeno's eyes when he's sat there, just observing everyone else around him, taking stock, appreciating, often waiting to make his next killer move - a smile, a joke, gratitude to the fans. He knows he and Jeno are going to need this knowledge of each other in the future, a life raft to cling to in times of uncertainty and also to revel in with such joy for the good times too.

"I've got you," he whispers into Jeno's ear before he sneaks his arms around Jeno's waist, pulling their bodies closer and moving the hem of his t-shirt to touch warm skin. 

Slightly sweaty, Jaemin's curious about why that is before the roll of Jeno's hips wipes his mind empty and he can only respond with a roll of his own, swallowing sounds in each other's mouths. He absolutely can get off like this, they've done it hundreds of times before. In fact, it was how they started, albeit a lot more shy and tentative, but after a few moments, he feels Jeno grow restless, shifting, wanting.

He stretches, not unlike a cat, as Jaemin strokes long fingers down the length of his spine and hides his grin in his neck, careful not to leave marks with just kisses and licks. "I'm here,"

"Me too." Jeno breathes, taking his hands away from the back of the sofa and moving his thighs against Jaemin's hips. Jaemin thinks it's to keep his balance until Jeno grabs both of his on his waist and slides them lower onto his suddenly naked ass.

"Oh, fuck," 

Jaemin opens his eyes and even though Jeno doesn't, the soft exclamation must be enough because he tilts his forehead onto Jaemin's and nods gently. "Please - come on, fuck me,"

Ordinarily, they could sneak into either one of their rooms, but Jisung and Renjun are rightfully sound asleep and they risk waking them with such antics. Even riskier is Jaemin sitting on the sofa in the living room in the middle of the night, hands squeezing Jeno's ass like he can't help himself as Jeno begs to be fucked so they don't have to think about the beginning of the end as they know it. As if sensing he needs convincing, Jeno wiggles and takes charge again, his fingers gripping tight around Jaemin's as he lets him really feel what's going on and Jaemin gasps into his dark hair when he realises, citrus and clean sweat filling his nose.

"This is what you were doing?" Jaemin asks, "Touching yourself, not sleeping,"

Jeno grinds down to feel the increasing interest in Jaemin's dick and pushes his ass back, Jaemin's fingers slick with lube liberally applied. "Too high from today to sleep, wanted to get off so much, to make me tired. Then I heard you leave your room and that was it, so I came looking for you,"

It's a solid idea, even if Jeno isn't totally admitting to the swirl of all his feelings. "Okay. I'll help, Jeno-yah."

Quietly as possible, Jeno urges Jaemin's t-shirt off and he complies with a smirk, also shimmying out of his pyjama pants as far as his knees. It restricts his movement a little, but they can't afford to be completely undressed and he knows Jeno gets a kick out of containing Jaemin's natural command, their roles switching over and over as they like. It's weird to be sat here with his dick out, but Jeno soon closes his fist around it and although he had made some preparation, Jaemin tests Jeno's body, sinking two fingers into him with ease. 

They kiss less often, mostly because Jaemin can't stop staring at him, his own hand around Jeno's flexing bicep, working hard at Jaemin's erection whilst his remains neglected. Jaemin eyes his cock and bites his lip at the thought of bending his head, of getting his mouth on him and making Jeno feel good. Everyday, all he wants is to make Jeno happy, but especially when life is teetering on the edge, for whatever reason. 

He's so beautiful, even when he interrupts Jaemin's flowery thoughts by tickling his fingertips over Jaemin's lower abs. The dual sensation of one jerking him off and the other teasing at the grooves of his muscles makes him squirm and squeak and then retaliate, his fingers inside Jeno twisting harshly with the deadliest effect. Jeno grits his teeth and growls, leaning up on his knees. It brings his cock closer to Jaemin though and he won't refuse an accidental offer like that, inhaling Jeno's scent here just like he does often to his hair before he's sucking him down. His abs are more out of reach now his head is in the way, so Jeno grips his hair now instead, pink not so bright in the blue-tinged moonlight as his other hand on Jaemin's dick slows to a stop.

In seconds, Jaemin feels him tense. "Jaemin-ah - oh god - I'm - "

He pauses, licks gently, then looks up through his long eyelashes. Jeno can't see him again, eyes screwed shut into curved lines. "You gonna come?" he prods, voice dangerously low.

Part of him wants Jeno to let go, but Jeno adamantly shakes his head. "No, I - I want you here,"

Jaemin feels him squeeze his fingers inside and he's about to do what Jeno wants when something crucial but missing comes to mind. It's not necessary, not since this year, as adults they decided to sometimes not use them, but this is a tricky, unusual situation and it's quicker on the cleanup if they do. Jaemin's mouth turns down, unhappy. "I don't have anything." However, Jeno seems unbothered and he reaches into his shorts, foil suddenly glinting. "Well. I feel used."

Jaemin raises his eyebrow, joking, and Jeno chuckles, dropping a kiss to his nose as he unwraps the condom. "No, it's lucky I'm here, hmm?"

Jaemin watches him confidently position himself, including placing Jaemin's hands to steady his hips as he rubs against Jaemin's dick. They need more lube, but he knows Jeno won't stop now, so he keeps silent, biting his tongue to stifle noise as his heat gradually falls over Jaemin's lap until eventually Jeno bottoms out with a low whisper of a groan. Jaemin has a feeling he's never going to look at this sofa the same way again when Jeno starts to slowly move, increasing pace and force bit by bit until he's undulating smoothly like a tempered wave and Jaemin's going along with the current.

Sweat on his forehead, Jeno is glowing astride him, looking every inch at home, and he knows Jeno can feel the way his heart is beating strongly in time with his movements, palms fixed to Jaemin's pecs. The definition lies most in his carved out abs, but Jaemin knows if Jeno so much as runs a finger along them again, he really might blow his load too soon. He hopes Jeno can read that in his eyes, their gazes locked whilst Jeno takes his pleasure until Jaemin sees his cock drip with precome and he can no longer sit prone, squeezing handfuls of Jeno's pert ass as he begins to thrust up, cautious not to make a racket but enough force to hear a moan or two slip past Jeno's lips.

"I'm here," Jaemin repeats into a kiss, "Always. Right, babe?"

"Hm, always - " Jeno nods feverishly, " - oh - oh _fuck me_ \- you're gonna make me - "

On hearing he's close, Jaemin doubles down on his efforts until the springs in the sofa are almost creaking and he wants to laugh. "You're so naughty doing this." He cups Jeno's hot face, his pale skin shining through the shadows. "So sexy - gonna struggle to - to keep my hands off you on - on stage,"

Jeno groans louder and collapses against him, mouthing at Jaemin's collarbone. His hands curl around Jaemin's shoulders and his ass clenches when suddenly his cock jerks and he's coming, shaking as Jaemin stops holding back and follows so close behind.

Basking in a very different kind of high, Jaemin feels like he comes for hours, but he knows that's just a figment of his imagination unless he's been edged over and over. That's his plan the next time he and Jeno have a day off.

As his mind clears, he kisses Jeno's nearest shoulder, slow and sloppy, because his cheek is currently pressed to Jaemin's. "So should we talk about how you just come without me touching you because I said - "

" - No."

Oh good, so Jeno hasn't passed out then. And Jaemin can't leave well alone, not this time.

"But I said I'll struggle - "

Jeno quickly sits up and pierces Jaemin with his stare usually reserved for when Chenle or Jisung are annoying him. "_Shut up_."

"Okay," Jaemin sighs, relenting, because he just got laid and he doesn't want to piss off his boyfriend. Preferably, he'd like to cuddle in his bed soon.

Jeno smiles like he's won one-nil and eases himself off Jaemin with only a small grimace. Jaemin suspects he likes feeling it afterwards in the same way he likes how his biceps burn after a good arm day workout. Despite it being Jeno's idea, Jaemin knows he should take care of the condom, but now he's sleepy and has the afterglow running through his veins. All he wants is that cuddle, to be sweaty and gross with the boy he loves more than anything, and a nice, hot shower in the morning that he'll try and convince Jeno to join if they're awake early enough and he'll cackle when Jeno reluctantly agrees because it's approaching winter now, which means it's no longer weird to have a hot shower.

As a compromise, he ties the condom and plucks a tissue from the box on the table nearby, next to a book about UFOs Renjun's been reading. They right their clothes and Jaemin smacks Jeno on the ass to gleefully watch him twitch and to immediately apologise as an excuse for another proper kiss. Long and slow, they make out with Jeno still in his lap when Jaemin hears bare feet on wood again.

The boys have walked in on Jaemin and Jeno sucking face more times than any of them can count, but they stop kissing now to watch Jisung amble into the living room, very much still half asleep. Jaemin is about to ask him what he needs, his first instinct, when Jeno squeezes the nape of his neck and he doesn't, both of them staring as Jisung flops down onto the big rug by them and promptly falls back to sleep, if he was ever out of it in the first place. He's reached a new height of odd, not even using it as a blanket like normal. 

Jaemin sighs, fond. "We should get him back to his bed. He'll get cold."

"Okay, I'll wake him up," Jeno moves his leg like he's about to stand, but Jaemin nudges him like a warning and Jeno rolls his eyes. "Fine, we'll do it your way." Jaemin pockets the tissue as they get up from the sofa, planning to take a detour into the bathroom once Jisung is settled, and Jeno crouches beside the youngest. "Jisung - hey, wake up,"

Jaemin tuts. "Don't wake him up,"

"What else am I meant to do?" Jeno hisses, keeping his voice down so Jaemin knows he's as soft for the youngest as Jaemin is really.

"Jisungie, come on. Let's get you back to bed," Jaemin coos softly, resigned to picking him up, he and Jeno under one long arm each.

"Oh my god, he's heavy," Jeno grumbles as they drag him to his room. They take one look at Jisung's top bunk and call it quits, tucking him into Jaemin's bed instead. It seems Jeno also wants to cuddle until morning. He grabs hold of Jaemin's hand and tugs. "You can stay in my room tonight."

"Mmm, how romantic," Jaemin giggles, happily letting Jeno pull him into his and Renjun's room, glad Jeno has the bottom bunk. He hopes they might get rooms with proper beds fit for adults soon, even if that's tinged with sadness too.

As they prepare to snuggle, Jaemin remembers what's in his pocket and hastily drops it in the paper bin by Jeno's bunk. He'll sort it out come morning. Jeno wrinkles his nose in disgust. "You're the worst."

Jaemin yanks Jeno's arm around his body, luxuriating in sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend for a few hours _and_ getting to be the little spoon. "_You_ seduced me."

Jeno remains silent at that and Jaemin grins, closing his eyes. One-one.

Things are changing, maybe, but there's a lot that's going to stay the same as well. He has Jeno, they have each other, and he'll still see his friends somehow, whatever happens. For now, in this bed, for tonight, that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
